


Better Than Nothing

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floos are useful for more than one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #23: “Happiness is only real when shared.”, Hermione Granger, Long Distance Relationship.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Better Than Nothing

~

Entering the Burrow’s living room, Hermione immediately spotted Harry. Eyes narrowed, she approached. “All right, what’s wrong? You moped all through dinner.” 

Harry, clearly pensive, looked up. “Nothing.” He forced a smile. “Why?” 

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione settled beside him. “After all our years together you’re going to try to lie to me?” 

Harry smiled ruefully. “You’ll always call me on my shit, won’t you?” 

“Someone has to.” Hermione bumped his shoulder with hers. “Now, tell me what’s wrong. Is it Severus?” 

Harry’s smile faded and he sighed. “I know he’s only gone for a few weeks but I miss him, you know?” 

Patting his hand, Hermione nodded. “I understand. I’m in a long-distance relationship, too, as you well know. It can be difficult.” 

Harry nodded. “How’s Ginny, anyway? Is her team winning their away games?” 

“Yes they are.” Hermione smiled. “And we Floo every night.” She smirked. “Floo sex isn’t quite the same, but it’s better than nothing.” 

“Hermione!”

She laughed. “I’m just saying it’s something you and Severus should consider.” 

“I can’t believe you actually said that to me.” Harry pursed his lips. “If the time difference wasn’t so big--” 

“He’s six hours away?” At Harry’s confirmatory nod, she hummed. “Even if you have to start taking lunches at home, it could be worth it.” 

Harry blushed. “I’d have to coordinate with his lecture schedule.” He licked his lips. “I’ll bring it up tonight when I Floo him.” 

“You should work on bringing something else up tonight when you Floo him,” Hermione murmured. 

Harry choked, coughing. Hermione patted him on the back. “Don’t you think you’re taking entirely too much interest in my love life?”

“Happiness is only real when shared,” she said, standing up. “Now, is there a reason you’re still moping about here? Dinner’s over. Maybe you should go home and make a call.” 

Shaking his head, Harry rose. “And if Molly asks, what do I say?” 

“Of all people, Molly would understand.” Hermione shoved him towards the door. “Now go.” She winked. “And have fun.” 

Laughing, Harry exited. Hermione pursed her lips, going in search of Molly to make her own excuses. Perhaps it was time she Floo’d Ginny, too. 

~


End file.
